Mortal Kombat : the Ghost rider's bounty vol1
by epicninjas
Summary: The rider is summoned to mortal kombat what should he do when he see's familiar faces... some from hell. M for fatalities, and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody time for a story transaction considering the last story I had was a fail and is now a pile of ash in my grandfather's fireplace, this new story is a crossover with my OC Ookami the. Mutant ghost rider and Mortal Kombat and some other things as well some may be but not limited to: Gears of War, Metal Gear Solid, and everyone's scariest hockey goaly Jason Vhoores. ONTO THE STORY A young man at 16 years of age stood in his home, he was 6'3 with a skinny complexion wearing a leather jacket with metal spikes coming from the shoulders, jeans, combat boots, fingerless leather gloves, and a chain wrapped around his shoulders. He removed his jacket and wrapped the chain around his wrist before going to a punching bag in his garage 'Damn drug dealers keep me up all night looking for the bastards, guess that's what I get for becoming the rider.' Though Ookami Woods son of the marine Frank Woods and grandson of Takeo Masaki. After him pounding the sand out of 10 punching bags he heard the booming sound of thunder and the spirit of justice inside of him begining to stir 'What the hell? There isn't a cloud in the sky how the hell can it be thundering?' The young ghost rider thought as he began to walk outside. When he opened his door he saw a man dressed in white with a straw hat, lightning sparking at his fingers "Raiden, what do you want?" Asked Ookami in a surprised tone, " To save the Earthrealm,young Rider, from being merged with the netherealm by Shao Khan, ruler of the underworld, You and few others have been chosen to fight in the tournament known as," "Mortal Kombat." Ookami interupted before Raiden could finish "I thought mephistopheles was bluffing when he said that it was real, guess not. Well anyways I'm in if I need to burn a few souls so be it Shao Kahn must be defeated." Said the young rider putting on his jacket and wrapping the chain around his shoulders once more and grabbing his shotgun as he followed Raiden to a portal to his realm. "The others are already here introduce yourself to them in the time being there will be a meeting soon do not miss it." said Raiden as he walked away. After a few minutes of walking through a seemingly endless hallway Ookami came across a room full of people conversing and preparing for the dreaded tournament , he walked up to a man with metal plating covering his arms and held out his hand "Ookami Masaki, ghost rider, nice to have somepeople to work with for a change." He said the man shook his hand with an unbreakable grip "Jax, I wouldn't count on it I've been in a few of the other tournaments and had to fight clones of my teammates, some wierd shit goes on in those other realms I'll tell you that, hey kid how old are you never seen someone so young be summoned to the tournament." Asked Jax "16, I've seen the devil enough times to know what crap goes on in hell , man eating trees, four-armed tiger people, and some other stuff I'd rather not talk about." Ookami said. He walked on until a seemingly familiar soul caught his eye "Sub-Zero, last time I saw you, you were in hell." Ookami said as he turned to see the blue and black clad ninja "Some say that when someone that has been to hell and back is a demon, not a child." Said Sub-Zero "Let's just say I was in the form of a flaming skeleton when I saw you." Said the rider "I ain't no wraith though, I'm the ghost rider." He explained "hopefully we don't have to fight each other, I'm tired of killing familiar faces." Said Ookami Well that's the first chappie see ya next time REVIEW PLZ 


	2. Chapter 2 first kombat

Chapter 2

"First kombat is… Ookami Masaki and Reptile!" announced Shang tsung as the human lizard and I stepped forward. I pointed at the sorcerer standing next to the old man in red robes "Quan Chi you raise the souls of the dead against god's will your soul will soon join those unfortunate enough to disobey gods will enough to send me." I said threateningly the sorcerer just scoffed and continued to watch the match that was to begin. "Look lizard man I have no quarrel with you surrender now and your soul will be spared." I said to the mutant in front of me, he just growled and got into a fighting stance, "May your soul find peace." I muttered before I unwrapped the chain around my shoulders. The reptile lunged at me and tried to hit me , I dodged and threw my chain into his gut knocking the breath out of him. I then dashed forward and wrapped the chain around his neck and swinging it over my head and into the ground in front of me, "I would kill you, but your life is not meant to end… yet." I said "Finish him." Shang Tsung said even after he heard me "I'm not killing anyone who's not supposed to die by my hand.. yet anyway." I said muttering the end 'this man is next after Quan Chi.' I thought "We will see, Rider, Baraka proceed." The soul thief said . The Tarkatan stepped onto the ring and unsheathed the blades in his forearms "Whoa." I said " Thought tarkatan blades were made of bone, not steel." " they will find your heart, demon." Baraka said "We'll see about that, tarkatan." I said swinging my chain in an arc catching the tarkatan in an unbreakable grip, "BURN!" I yelled imbuing the chain with hellfire burning the general. I stopped before he could die "Go and repent tarkatan filth." I said leaving the ring the thunder god was talking to Johnny cage, wait, Johnny Cage what the hell's he doing here! I thought going over to him "Yo, Cage! The hell are you doing here Hollywood's a thousand miles away?" I told the actor "oh yeah big fan nice job on Time Smashers." , "You got good taste kid anyway I got a date with a blonde see ya." Said Johnny as he walked off 'idiot's gonna get himself killed' I thought as I Well that's over with followed the idiot actor.

REVIEW OR I'LL SEND SCORPION AFTER YOU!


	3. Chapter 3 Ookami vs Kano

Hey guys. replies: Ashbringer 32: thanks for the idea, i know who Quan Chi is but the NR is pretty much the same as hell. ONTO THE STORY

I walked across the bridge to see Johnny fighting the girl he was flirting with earlier, "STOP!" I yelled getting the pair's attention "If you keep fighting each other the others are going to have easy pickings once your tired, so stop fighting and start getting ready to fight in this tournament, Sonya I'll get Jax OK." I finished starting to head towards the cave where Jax was being held, following the trail his soul left. "Kid, how did you know who I was?" Sonya asked "My alias is known worldwide Sonya, you'd think that The Lone Wolf would be older eh?" I said shocking the special forces officer "Before you start trying to kill me all my victims are either murderers, rapists, drug dealers,fucking annoying bastards, or gunrunners." I said explaining why I hadn't turned myself in, "Bring my CO back in one piece and maybe we'll see if you won't get arrested." the blonde solider said "Hey! We're both here on a mission aren't we? Your not the only one trying to catch Kano, I've been tracking the assole for months, give a kid a break geez." I said with a sigh.

-inside Goro's lair-

I saw the giant of a man once i walked into the cave, bruised bloody and tired, "I'm going to get you out of there give a second 'k." I whispered recieving a nod from the major. I used hellfire to melt the bars and hoisted the major up. "Damn, kid just who are you?" Jax asked "I'll answer questions once get the heck out of here, I hate caves." I said draping one of the major's arms over my shoulder heading to the exit. Once we were outside I spotted Sonya, "Blade,little help here please, lugging a full grown man with body armor and tech on his arms isn't exactly a picnic." I joked putting jax down near the pond in the garden. "Thanks kid now all I need to do is wait for the chopper to get here." Sonya said. I soon spotted the helicopter i saw a fireball flying at it "SHIT!" I yelled "You have a challenger Ookami, Kano." said Shang Tsung his hand engulfed in flames, "Well, speak of the devil." I mumbled "Well this saves me the trouble of finding you. come and get me assole let's see what the black dragon has against the lone wolf." "Don't get cocky brat , I won't hold back just because your a kid." Kano replied " I wouldn't you to, now hurry up and fight me _pendejo_!" i shouted getting into my stance. " You asked for it kid." Kano said getting ino his own stance.

**FIGHT**

I lunged at the arms dealer my knife in hand, he blocked my blade with his own before kicking me away "Nice knife." Kano said "It'll be in your heart soon." i feplied catching the butterfly knife he threw at me "Have yours back assole!" i yelled as i flung his knife back at him, it struck his shoulder making hi, clutch at it, thus giving me the opening to rush forward and slam my metsl fist into his face, knocking him out.

**OOKAMI WINS**

I put the unconcioous arms dealer in handcuffs and dragged him towards Sonya and Jax " Call another chopper and get the hell out of here this tournament is going to be fucked up worse than prauge." I said before turning on my heel and walking away "I've got some unfinished buissiness with a necromancer I'll turn myself in when i get back to the states."

AN sorry for the ridiculously long hiatus, schools being a bitch. REVIEW


End file.
